Dino Slayer
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 25 |rateoffire = 86 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 50 |cost = 60 |Level required = 6 |attribute = |reskinof = X-Mas Destroyer, Mega Destroyer |theme = Dinosaur Themed |number = 249 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of the Shotgun and the Mega Destroyer. It has a silver folded-stock, a brown leather grip, an olive receiver, a green pump, and barrel has a silver color. There is a bloodstain around the weapon. Strategy This weapon has very high damage at close range, along with bad mobility, good fire rate, and a high ammo capacity for a shotgun. Tips * This weapon is deadly at close range, but because of the bullet spread, it's not so great at long-range kills. ** If possible, try to pair this shotgun with Butt of the Rifle to reduce its pellet spread. * Aim for the head, because it will increase its Efficiency per shot. * Play in close-range maps. It will be more useful. * Maximize this weapon's upgrade to your higher level for it to be useful in higher levels. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Stay away from the player using it, as the weapon won't perform very well in long range. * If you are forced to go on a head to head combat against these users, strafe and circle them. Try jumping and dodge all the bullets. * Attack its users from behind. Recommended Maps Any close-range maps. Equipment Setups Have a weapon with a long range attack, like a Sniper weapon. Also be sure to have a weapon with a high rate of fire, like the Dual Laser Blasters, so you can melt foes rapidly at medium range. * Being a shotgun, this isn't a bad clan weapon, considering its high power, reasonable fire rate, and average capacity, this could very easily give you good game-play at overpowering your enemies at close ranges. Like any other shotgun, have a backup weapon for when you run out of ammo and for medium ranges (something like the Thunderer or the Emperor’s Servants). And a good long ranged weapon such as the Wyvern, One Shot, etc (Any Sniper you feel comfortable with). Trivia * This weapon is based on the SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun. ** Specifically, the appearance and the name is a reference to the shotgun used by game warden Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park. '' * Its stats are same as the "Predator" except that "Predator" does 23 damage while Dino Slayer does 25 damage. * This is the only gun which has a 3rd reskin of its predecessors, the first being the Mega Destroyer and then the X-Mas Destroyer. * This gun was heavily nerfed from the 15.3.0 update. * Just like X-Mas Destroyer, the pumping animation on this weapon is actually ''Simple Shotguns old pumping animation before the Campaign Update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Epic